Backpack, Backpack Marsh Destroys Darfur Maxx
by backpack bootswiper map
Summary: Backpack, Backpack Marsh and his friends had finally had enough of Darfur Maxx's actions and decided to destroy them.


**I don't own South Park but the South Park Deep Space Nine kids belong to me and "All Characters and events in this show - even those based on real people - are entirely fictional. All celebrity voices are impersonated... poorly. The following program contains coarse language and due to its content it should not be viewed by anyone.**

Backpack, Backpack Marsh and his friends Swiper. No swiping Broflovski, Boots McCormick, and I am the map Cartman talked on the phone to discuss what to do about this person named Darfur Maxx, full name Darfur Maxx.

I am Backpack, Backpack Marsh said Backpack, Backpack Marsh. I am the son of Wendy Testaburger Marsh and Stan Marsh and a male feminist and we can't tell my mom that I'm getting bullied because my mom will tell my dad that I got my twin sister cornwallace pregnant and he'll take me to a clinic where I'll have to get an abortion and my womb forcefully removed with a pair of pliers and a knitting needle so I can't have her babies ever.

I am Swiper. No swiping Broflovski, said Swiper. No swiping Broflovski. I am the son of Kyle Broflovski and Bebe Neuwirth, who was famous for playing Lilith on _Cheers._ Neuwirth made her Broadway debut in the role of Sheila in _A Chorus Line_ in 1980. She later appeared in revivals of _Little Me_ (1982) _Sweet Charity_ (1986), for which she

Mmm mmmf mmmf mmm, said Boots McCormick, Mm mmf mmmmf mmf mfmmm mmmf mm mmmmf mmmf mmm, mmmf mmfmmf mmmm. Mmfm mmf mmmmf. Mmmm mmm mmmmfmm mmmf mmmmf mmmmm, mmmmf mmmmmf mmmfmm; mf mfmmm mmmfm mff mm. Mm, mff! Mmmm mmm mmmf mmmmf mmm. Mmm mmf mfmmf mmmm mmmmf mmmmmmm mmmmf mmmmf mmmmmmf. Mmmm mmf mmm mmmf mfm mmmmf.

Your family is poor Boots, said I am the map Cartman. And my name is I am the map Cartman, said I am the map Cartman. I am the racist.

Darfur Maxx needs to die said Backpack, Backpack Marsh.

I agree, said Swiper. No swiping Broflovski. Darfur Maxx needs to die.

M mmmm mmmmm, said Boots McCormick.

I'm glad that you agree, said I am the map Cartman. I also agree that Darfur Maxx needs to die. He is jew.

Fuck you I am the map Cartman! said Swiper. No swiping Broflovski. I am jew!

Mmm mmf mmmmf, said Boots McCormick.

They peeked over Trump's wall and saw Darfur Maxx masterbating their cloaca to a picture of Dora the explorer in her Mexican swimsuit (like a regular swimsuit but with a sombrero with burritos on it no tacos tacos is better maybe chimichangas)

Backpack, Backpack Marsh and the boys were disgusted at Darfur for voting for Trump to keep Dora in Mexico so they could masturbate to her and her Mexican swimsuit with chimichangas or whatever and falsely writing fanfics of various fandoms. The boys busted the wall down and Backpack, Backpack Marsh says What you are doing to exploit fanfiction dot net and fanfiction communities is vile, almost as vile as masterbating to a Mexican

I agree, says Swiper. No swiping Broflovski. Masterbating to a Mexican is not okay as a matter of fact. Even worse than the vile things you've done to fanfiction dot net and fanfiction communities, in fact.

I agree, says I am the map Cartman. Masterbating to a Mexican is not okay as a matter of fact. Even worse than the vile things you've done to fanfiction dot net and fanfiction communities, in fact.

Mmmm mmm mmmf mmmmf mmmf mmmmf mmmm, says Boots McCormick. Mmmm mmmmf mmmf mmmmfmm mmmfmf mmmmf mmmf mmf mmmmf mmf mmmf. Mmf mmmmf mmfmm mfmmm mmmf mmmmf mmmmf mmmf mmmmf mmmmmf mmmmmmf, mmmmf mmmm.

I agree with you agreeing, says Backpack, Backpack Marsh. I really hope my mom does not tell my dad that I impregnated my twin sister with the sperm juices from my womb when I fell asleep with it inside her and made her a breakfast burrito. I told her not to drink while she was pregnant and she did not drink the orange juice and she died and so did the baby but that did not happen yet. Get him!

The boys grabbed Darfur Maxx and beat them with the giant purple dildo from Saints Row. Darfur Maxx was hurt badly and began to leak the fluids of mortality by the boys not the good kind of fluids of mortality, but the bad kind that you lose when mommy threatens to remove your wooterus

Swiper. No swiping Broflovski stopped Backpack, Backpack Marsh and said Backpack, Backpack Marsh, are you sure about this? Swiper. No swiping Broflovski, they ruined by writing falsely stories within various fandoms and WORST OF ALL… they masterbated to a Mexican which is barely even a human.

Swiper. No swiping Broflovski thought about what Backpack, Backpack Marsh had said and said I agree with that.

I also agree with that, said I am the map Cartman.

Mmm mmmf mmmf mmf, said Boots McCormick.

And finally Swiper. No swiping Broflovski decided to let Backpack, Backpack Marsh stab Darfur Maxx with a frozen turd that he had pooped out into the freezer and shaped like an icicle pointy end into his face and also his brain.

Darfur Maxx finally ate death and kicked the bucket and became deceased and any other euphemisms that you can think for dying. The boys decided not to call Backpack's mom because he would tell his dad that he got his twin sister cornwallace pregnant with his sperm fluids from his wooterus and Darfur Maxx never trolled false stories or masterbated to a Mexican again, President Donald Trump awarded them with best American, they all decided to go to an ice cream shop that sold the pizza and they sang their favorite song and then it's the _Cheers_ song and it should also be noted that the ice cream shop and the pizza place is called fanfiction dot net because sometimes you want to go where everyone reviews your stories and everyone knows your OC's name, something, something **the end i hope you like my story**


End file.
